Hetalia Lemonz
by CombatMage
Summary: Dedicated to a friend. What happens when Russia is being chased by a bloodthristy Belarus? What will happen when Austria finally admits his feelings to Hungary? And when the Axis lock up America and England together, will there be blood? Rated M.
1. Chapter 1  Russia and Belarus

Dedicated to Alex (chibitalex) as a moving away present. I hope you're behaving!

Since you requested a lemon(s), I'm writing you a few. Hope you like it~

Chapter 1 – Russia and Belarus

Russia screamed, terrified of his younger sister. "_Leave me alone, you crazy woman!_" He shrieked at her. Once again, she was chasing him with a lethal weapon, coated with who knows what (poison?). "Brother! Marry me! We must become one!" As she effortlessly gained on her older brother. Russia's face was coated with sweat. He knew that he would be captured sooner or later, unless he found a safe place. He saw a door open and dived into it, closing the door at the same time. Belarus, of course, saw just in time.

"You can't escape me, brother," she whispered in a terrifying voice. Russia turned around, seeing the figure of a girl's shadow. Then he fainted, feeling a sharp sting on his foot.

He woke up strapped onto a bed, naked. Belarus then came in and grinned. "Brother, you have avoided me for so long. I give you credit for that. But today, you and I will become one physically..." She said devilishly, a smirk plastered onto her face. Russia had his terrified look on his face. "Don't worry brother, this will feel good..." Belarus whispered seductively, intending to calm him. She only succeeded in making him whimper. Russia instinctively cowered back as Belarus loomed over him. Then it started. Belarus ran her lips down his neck, onto his chest. Russia only whimpered louder. She then pressed a kiss to his lips, forcing her tongue in as it explored his mouth. Russia no longer had the resolve to fight back. Then she brought her head down and started sucking his organ. Russia moaned loudly, not with protest but more with lust now. Her eyes twinkled with amusement as she sucked faster and faster, no longer holding back. This was her dearest wish after all. Then he orgasmed, all his fluids ejected into her mouth. She savored every drop of it as he moaned hungrily.

Belarus no longer saw a reason to restrain him and let his bindings loose. He brought his head up but then fell back onto the bed frame. When he came back up, he had suffered brain damage, changing his opinion of Belarus... completely. He advanced on her, and crushed his lips to her, his tongue seeking entrance. That lasted a moment before he inserted a few fingers into her vagina. She moaned with pleasure as he had her way with her. He took his fingers out, they were coated with sticky fluid. He then sucked it all up greedily. Then he pulled her into a tight hug and another kiss. She then exposed her vagina to him, as he nodded. Then gripping his shaft, inserted it into her vagina. She gasped with pain at first, as his penis was much larger than she had expected – The lighting was terrible and she had only sucked part of it. Then he began thrusting in and out very fast. He was coated with a sheen of sweat, and was obviously trying hard to pleasure them both. Belarus panted and moaned, first with pain, then lust, then pleasure.

"Don't stop, please," she begged. She only caught his head nodding a bit, and she knew he could trust her. He started to thrust even faster, and Belarus moaned, savoring every second of this. Finally he climaxed. His warm cum poured into her as he was still thrusting. Belarus hadn't climaxed yet, but the semen had certainly made her aroused even more. But apparently Russia wasn't done. After a thrust or two, more continued to pour out of his shaft. She moaned with pleasure at that and finally had her largest orgasm yet, screaming with lust as she came. She shuddered a bit, then was still, both of them panting heavily. Belarus grinned devilishly. She liked this new Russia... Then he spoke for the first time after being captured.

"Let's have another go at it," He offered, a wicked smile on his face. Belarus could only nod, as they went back to the bed. It turned out, do to all the moaning and screaming, no one could sleep that night... People could only wonder what was going on.

END


	2. Chapter 2 Austria and Hungary

Chapter 2 – Austria and Hungary

The words kept echoing throughout Hungary's mind, as she replayed them over and over again. _I love you._ There wasn't much she could say back... So she ran away, the image of Austria's pained face imprinted forever in her mind. That is, unless she fixes it. She smiled sadly and got up. She decided to go to Austria's house to clear things up.

– Flashback –

Austria smiled at Hungary as the World Meeting ended. Hungary returned it, unaware of the lust Austria had for her.

"Say, Hungary... You wouldn't mind if I talked to you for a minute, would you?" He asked, flashing her a special smile that could make any girl blush. Hungary nodded yes, and walked out the door with him. Once they were outside, Austria spoke, a light blush could be seen on his face. "Hungary, I've wanted to say this for a long time... I l-love y-you..." He stuttered, his blush now clearly visible. Hungary just stood there, shocked. All this time, he'd been acting so cold to people, to her especially. This was far too sudden for her to withstand at once, so she ran home, her face burning.

Flashback END –

She then reached Austria's house. She hesitated to ring the doorbell for some reason. She was aware that her face was also red. Once she managed to press it, a stunned looking Austria appeared at the door.

"H-hungary? W-why are y-you here?" He stammered out. Hungary took a deep breath.

"I feel the same way as you..." She blurted out. Austria's face morphed from embarrassment to confusion to happiness. Then Hungary acted on impulse and kissed Austria. Austria's face was stunned. Then he kissed her back and pulled her close, deepening it. He ran his tongue over her lips, asking for entrance. She obliged him and his tongue roamed her mouth, exploring it, memorizing it as if this would be his only chance to kiss her. Then Austria carried her upstairs to the bedroom. Hungary giggled and pulled him into another kiss.

Then Austria pulled off her shirt and dress, lathering her neck with kisses. Hungary moaned. Then he plunged his organ deep inside her. Hungary gave a howl of pain and pleasure mixed, but Austria was worried he may have gone too far. So he started with slow thrusts, wanting to cause as little pain to her as possible.

"Oh, you don't need to be like that," Hungary smirked. Austria, getting the message, nodded and started plunging in and pulling out at a fast rate. Hungary moaned with lust as he finally ejaculated inside of her. Hungary's face filled with pleasure as she climaxed. Hungary put a finger into her vagina and took it out, savoring the taste of his cum. Then they climbed into bed together. Austria pulled her into a deep passionate kiss.

Once he let go, he lay down and closed his eyes. "Good night, I love you," he whispered as he drifted off into sleep. Hungary smiled and lay down next to him, cuddling him as she was claimed by need to rest.

END


	3. Chapter 3 America and England

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Hetalia nor any characters from it. Yes I know, it's a shocker.

Alright, so, like, this will be the last one in the Hetalia Lemonz. Yes, Alex, that's what I said you Fujoshi. Eveery please visit chibitalex's page! :3

Me: Let's get this show on the road!  
>America: Oh my God, do I really have to?<br>Me: Yes... Or else.  
>England: You expect me to make love with that bloody wanker? No way am I doing that!<br>Me: Hm... I have a keyboard and my brain. I wonder, could you cease to exist? Yeah, that's what I thought. NOW GET ON STAGE!  
>A&amp;E: OKAY OKAY NO DESTROYING US PLEASE!<br>Me: Heh, that's more like it... Fufufufu...

Hope you like it, Alex o-o

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – United States of America and England<p>

[What Happened Beforehand]

"Here is your room," Japan said quietly. He lead them to a luxurious room that was beautiful. America frowned as he heard someone moving around.

"You're sure I'm the one here?" America asked. He was curious.

"Yes America-san. I am lead to believe that you are the only one here." Japan told him. Then America turned around to see Germany looking at him. Then he was shoved through the door. He could hear a click as he heard them lock him inside. America groaned. How had he let himself be tricked so easily? He heard someone gagged crying for help. He looked around to see a certain Brit had been captured and thrown in here. He freed England.

"What are _you _doing here you bloody wanker?" England snarled. America shrugged his shoulders. They had been tricked, that was it. At least they were comfortable and had heat. He shuddered at the memory of Japan shoving him into a freezing closet with England inside.

"Well, we might as well wait for rescue to come..." America said. He sat down on a couch, and waited.

(^^)(^^)^(^^)^(^^)

England had America cornered. A lustful glint shone in his eyes. America wasn't scared, but he never exactly wanted to lose his virginity this way. America was in love though, and love casts a deeper spell than anything England could cast. America closed his eyes as he waited for his love to approach.

"Are you ready, my love?" England purred contentedly. America nodded weakly, his mental walls crumbling from the strain of not giving in to lust and impulse. England then kissed America, very roughly. He forced his tongue an entrance as he explored and roamed America's mough, memorizing it to the last detail. England pulled America closer, deepening the kiss. Then America broke the kiss. England looked at him questioningly. Then he saw America's eyes and knew what was going on. England nodded his head in approval.

America ripped open England's shirt, running his lips down his chest, then tore off his pants. America then began to suck on England's penis. England moaned with pleasure as the younger nation deep throated him. America at one point choked a tiny bit, but quickly resumed. Then America's pace started getting faster and faster, until all at once England could not suppress it anymore.

"Agh, fuck, don't stop you git!" England yelled out. America just kept on doing it as England's moans became louder and louder, moaning America's name every once in a while. "_Gah, faster! I'm going to come!_" England yelled. America felt the older nation's penis tensing slightly as it prepared to release a load. Once it did, it filled up America's mouth. America smiled and swallowed it all at once.

"Delicious," America whispered seductively to England. England blushed slightly despite being the one who started this. Then America slid over and removed his clothes. England's ear flared red as he saw the size of the younger nation's penis. It was so big indeed. Then America shoved it into the tight entrance. England roared in pleasure, savoring it all. America then started to thrust faster and faster, their hips clashing together. America moaned, loving the intense feeling. Then England felt the organ inside him bulge and tense as it came inside of him. England felt something warm, but somehow filled with pleasure running inside of him. America wasn't done yet though. He kept thrusting, even faster than before if it was possible, until he was milked of his cum. England moaned with pleasure as he felt the very large load inside of him. Smiling, America came to the front covered in sweat. They collapsed on the bed, and slept.

The next day, England woke to the sound of a running shower. It was America. America came out and dried off, winking at England. "Another go?" America said, hinting that he desperately wanted this.

"Of course," England breathed. Then it started again as they ripped each others clothes off. This time, England ran his tongue around America's body, sucking on his nipples, running his hands down his beautifully carved muscles. Then he brought his head down and started sucking on America's large organ. America looked very pleasured as England continued to suck. Then England ran his tongue across the length of America's penis, making him shiver in pleasure. Then America started to moan wanting England to hurry up. But England decided to torture America a little. He sucked faster and faster until he felt America starting to orgasm. But then England slowed down causing it to linger, but not go through. It started to slip but then England started sucking fast again, but then once he approached orgasm, he would slow down.

America moaned as if he was being tortured, which he was – albeit feeling pleasure while he was at it. Finally he couldn't take it much more. "England, please stop torturing me," He moaned. England chuckled and gave him a "you know you're loving this" face. America closed his eyes and let England do the work. Finally England decided to stop doing this and started sucking faster and faster. "_England, oh, don't stop, please, oh God_" America moaned. England just kept going and when America finally came, it was a huge load, so much that it filled up England's mouth and poured onto the bedsheets. England swallowed it without a second thought, licking his lips. They kissed passionately once more and then lay down to take a siesta.

They had spent all day pleasuring each other, so they were too tired out to try anything at night. For once, there was a peaceful night, no longer disturbed by flamboyant displays of emotion.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<br>Now, be sure to read my other stories! Or else...

[Grabs a noose, pitchfork and a torch along with some oil]

Fufufufu...


End file.
